Hydraulic actuators are used in rotorcrafts such as helicopters and airplanes to transmit motion and/or control positioning of an element of the rotorcraft. A hydraulic actuator includes a dynamic actuator seal to restrain hydraulic fluid from leaking out of a housing of the actuator. Dynamic actuator seals wear down and leak based on a number of factors. Replacement and maintenance of hydraulic actuators with dynamic actuator seals are sometimes based on subjective viewing of actuators by actuator maintenance technicians, and/or based on total usage time.